Techniques for controlling biomolecular architectures on the surface have a wide range of potential applications in biosensing, cell guidance and molecular electronics. Advances in constructing, on the surface, arranged molecular structures for vertically incorporating biologically active molecules and cells in their architecture, are followed by a growing interest in ordering these structures laterally, that is patterning.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for patterning and fixing functional materials on a substrate.